


Ugh, cardio

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: An intense hatred for cardio, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, More like a fade to black, Multi, Prompt Fill, Relationship Discussions, Smut...kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Yeah, no. For fucks sakes, Steven, don't put me down for cardio!"
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Ugh, cardio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> _Here it is, lovely! I hope you like my other attempt at smut (kinda...it's more of a fade to black) but still.._
> 
> _  
> **{Written for @marvelpolyshipbingo for Square Fill: Bad Dating Advice}**  
> _

"Yeah, no. _For fucks sakes,_ Steven, _don't_ put me down for cardio!" Darcy whined loudly, resisting the urge she had to stomp her foot in a tantrum like a child against the elevator's floor. 

Natasha looked at her, lifting an eyebrow, unimpressed. "It’s mandatory, Darce." She informed her unapologetically, turning around so Steve could use her back as a kind of table to sign the papers. _"_ Even Jane had to take some basic training to protect herself when her and Thor's relationship became public knowledge after the files leaked." 

Darcy continued to scowl and Steve frowned at her, his left hand on a mission as his insanely unintelligible scrawl went artfully across each one of her authorization papers… signing her up for a six month sentence of _basic training_ and a _rigorous cardio routine_.

"You should have been made to do this a _long_ time ago…with how close you've always been to the team." Steve said as he finished. "And for us not to make sure you can get away with at least knowing basic combat would be negligent as two people who care, love and are doing you on a regular basis.” He joked lamely, smiling prettily at her...trying to lighten the mood and get back on her good side. 

Darcy snorted cruelly at him. _Fat chance!_

"Last time we've all _done_ it was almost two weeks ago, Steve!" 

Steve's smile faded. 

"Natasha and I were on a mission! We would have if we were _here_ to!" He huffed and Darcy smirked a little, glad she had finally gotten him riled up. She didn't want to be the only one _annoyed_ in this situation! 

"And besides, you _promised_ when we decided to give what was between us a serious try! You know what’s at stake here…" He said worriedly...and Darcy felt her stance on the matter begin to soften at the look on Steve's face. 

"Come on, don't look at me like that…" She sighed, frustrated as she ran her fingers through her curly hair...fidgeting a bit in her shoes. _She felt bad now._ Darcy knew that he was _petrified_ about the kinds of dangers being in a relationship with him and Natasha could bring down upon her...and she got that. It worried her too. 

It wasn't a safe time to be in a public relationship with Steve and Natasha with all of their enemies out in the open... and with S.H.I.E.L.D's files leaked to the world and Natasha and the Avengers being public enemy # one-- _and even though, Steve didn't like to talk about it, she knew he was also afraid of what Bucky could be doing roaming around in the darkness without his love and support and guidance._

She got it...felt their concerns in her blood and bones as if they were her own, because some of them were _..._ but _still_ , man, she fucking _hated_ cardio! And she was going to fight this _stupid_ mandatory rule of theirs tooth and nail. She wasn't about to let fear rule her decisions in this relationship...or make her do things that she didn't _want_ to...or let her love for either of them take her free will away

"Anyone ever tell you that doing the exact opposite of what your girlfriend says is bad? Like no sex for a week ‘bad’!” Darcy pouted, switching tactics…hoping they'd cave in to her lust instead of her wrath. It had been a _long freaking time_ since she last felt either of their touches against her skin...and she knew they were desperate for it too. 

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly, already on to her game. “I think he might have jumped from a plane before I could get to that dating lesson.” 

“Just as well, you give bad dating advice anyways, Romanoff.” Steve cut in. "And, according to you, Darce, we haven't had sex in about two weeks...so what's a few more days going to do!" Steve grinned triumphantly when Darcy pushed him.

"Jerk!" She grumbled, flipping him off. 

Steve shrugged at her, unconcerned. "You started it…" 

He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You'll be fine, babe…and we promise to make it up to you after _every_ lesson." He whispered sexily, biting her left earlobe as he told Jarvis to stop the elevator that went back up to their floor in Stark's tower and to engage their privacy protocols. 

And she just melted in his arms, weak in the knees. She leaned into his touch. 

"Maybe a little cardio wouldn't be so bad, huh?" Steve teased her as she moaned, slowly lifting up her t-shirt to expose her midriff to cool air. He went to his knees...and lick a small strip from the hem of her panties to her belly button and Darcy shivered from the inside out... all the real fight leaving her. 

“ _Ugh, cardio…_ ” she groaned out playfully, giggling as Steve scowled back at her. 

"I'll show _'ugh, cardio'_!" He growled, pulling her shirt further up to her lace bra, brushing his hand purposefully over her breast. " You won't be saying that when we're done!" 

Darcy moaned again when Steve unbutton her jeans and yanked them down to her feet along with her underwear. She kicked them off and Natasha caught them.

"You're too easy, Rogers." Natasha laughed casually, leaning against the other side of the elevator to watch the show... with Darcy's panties in her hand. 

Darcy moaned again as she felt Steve tweaked her nipple as he went lower and got down to business.

She smiled mischievously. _Way too freaking easy..._

**_The End._ **


End file.
